Out of Our Hands
by Uena
Summary: When two girls become the best of friends, life itself will test them, and how far exactly will their friendship go.


**Disclaimer**: Yana owns neither Puella Magi Madoka Magic nor Girls und Panzer.

Also, this is a slightly better written version of the Prologue.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

When Akemi Homura woke up, she expected to be in her room inside Mitakihara Hospital overlooking the artistic city. What she didn't expect was to be stared down by two girls in Health Education uniforms while lying down in the middle of a sportsfield.

"Look, she's waking up." Said one of the girls. She beamed at Homura and extended a hand to help her up. The girl's fiery red hair is tied up in a high-ponytail, and for a moment Homura imagined her with a cocky grin with a Pocky sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Homura chalked that up to her drowsiness.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't sleep on the ground like that, much less outside." Chastised the other. She has on a serene smile and looks almost regal, especially with her blonde hair in twin drill-like tails. Homura wouldn't be surprised to see her wearing an expensive beret or sipping tea.

"Wat'cha doing here anyway? This is a private field used by our school." Said the red-haired girl, her hand resting on her hip after helping Homura stand. The girl beside her nodded, waiting for Homura to answer before saying anything else.

"I-I don't know." Homura stuttered, almost tearing up at the pressure of the two girls. "All I remember is b-being in my h-hospital room."

"Hospital? If you don't mind me asking, are you ill?" asked the blonde.

"No. W-Well, not anymore. I j-just had an operation, so I think I'm fine now." Homura said, her voice losing volume as she spoke. Anxious, she pushed her red-rimmed glasses up her nose.

"Wait, are you sure you should be walking around? If you've just had your operation… hey, girl? Girl? Oh dang, she fainted! Quick Chris, call the teacher!" The red-haired girl panicked when Homura suddenly leaned on her. Looking at her friend, she asked for her to get help while she attended to the unconscious girl.

"She's out!" but it seems that Chris is easily carried away by the situation, as she started fretting over her friend.

"Kaname-san?" The red-haired girl choked out, her having trouble keeping both her and Homura from collapsing.

"Out too!" Chris didn't know if she should help her friend with the girl or run away. All she did is run in place.

"Miho-chan from class 2-4. Call Miho!" Her friend all but shouted.

"I can't-"

"Shi—take! She's over there! I swear Chris that if you don't get her right now I'm placing milk in your tea next time!"

Everything after that is blurry to Homura. There is, though, one thing that sticks in her mind during the time she is carried to the clinic. A kind, innocent face framed by chesnut-brown hair. It reminded her of someone else with a face like that. Then, all went black.

* * *

The sun was just about to set when Homura next opened her eyes. Greeting her is the distinct smell of disinfectant that tickled her nose and a light snoring at her side. Looking to her right, she saw a short, brown-haired girl laid against a stool, her head resting close to Homura's hand.

Homura stared at the girl curiously, who is blissfully unaware of her charge's condition.

Who is this girl? Why is she watching over me? Why is she here? Where am I? A myriad of questions filtered through her mind. She was distracted, however when the girl stirred from her sleep.

Soft, light brown eyes stared incomprehensively with Homura's violet ones. As soon as the cobwebs of sleep are cleared, the girl yelped and almost fell off the chair.

"I'll get the nurse!" she declared loudly before leaving the room, a small smile covering Homura's face.

A few minutes later, a woman wearing a lab coat entered the room.

"Here, drink this." The woman said, handing Homura a tablet before pouring her a glass of water. "I don't know what you did, but you really stressed yourself out. You better go see a doctor and get yourself checked up after this."

"Thank you." Homura mumbled around the glass. Finishing the water, she placed it down on the side table and took her glasses. "Uhm, how long was I out?"

"Nishizumi-san brought you in before lunch, so… Six hours? Give or take a few minutes." The woman said as she checked Homura over. "Classes ended two hours ago and she's been here ever since, wouldn't leave your side, thinks that you're her responsibility."

Homura felt blood rush to her face, thankfully the nurse didn't notice and let her go with a warning to get some rest.

She found the girl from earlier waiting for her outside the hall, whispering something to herself. Homura waited for the brunette to notice her before speaking.

"Uhm, thank you for watching over me." She bowed low.

"Ah, you know?" The brunette laughed nervously.

"The nurse told me." Homura watched with detached amusement how the brunette's face colored.

"Sorry about that. I was just concerned." The brunette said embarrassed.

"A-anyway, my name is Akemi Homura. It's nice to meet you." Homura bowed again, this time out of courtesy.

"I'm Nishizumi Miho, Class 2-4's Health Representative. It's a pleasure to meet you too." The brunette –Miho- returned her greeting. "Did the nurse say anything else?"

"No, nothing special." Homura said, pushing her glasses back in place.

"That's good." Miho smiled. "Uhm, the Vice-Principal wants to see you."

"The V-Vice-Principal?" Homura wondered. "Why?"

"I'm not sure either, but I think it's about what happened earlier." Miho tried.

"Ah."

"I'll show you the way."

* * *

On the way to the office of the Vice-Principal, Homura expected Miho to confront her. She didn't know why she thought so, but she can't help but think that Miho will suddenly stop, turn around, and say something.

But it didn't happen. The two of them walked along in silence, which is even more deafening with the lack of students in the campus. Her nerves are frazzled in anticipation, and she couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something.

"Uhm, Nishizumi-san." Homura's voice stopped Miho in her tracks. Curious, Miho looked back and listened for what the violet-eyed girl had to say. "Why did you watch over me?"

Miho scrunched her face in confusion before answering. "Nothing. I was just worried."

They stared at each other for a short while before Homura beamed in happiness. "Thanks."

* * *

**Rune's Notes**:

So, I'm Yana, formerly known as Hirume. This is one of the projects I'm working on, and I posted it here to see what you people think of it.

Like the idea, hate the word choice? Tell me what you think so I can improve on it.

You may contact me via PM here in fanfiction or in Spacebattles. Or you can just leave a review. Trust me, it works both ways.

I don't have much to say since this is the prologue, but I have a lot planned for this.

Anyway, **Stay Magical**!


End file.
